La dernière dispute
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Enfourchant son balai, Fabian lança un dernier coup d'œil à Molly, qui n'avait cessé de pleurer, et lui fit un signe de la main. Sur ses lèvres, la future mère pût lire un  à bientôt  chuchoté et cela lui arracha un nouveau sanglot. Car elle avait ce pressentiment, cette maudite impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait.


— Non, tu ne viendras pas avec nous ! Tu es enceinte, bon sang !

Le visage de Molly Weasley était rouge, symbolisant la colère qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment-même.

— Je ne vous laisserez pas vous battre seuls ! hurla-t-elle.

— Nous ne serons pas seuls, répondit Fabian en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur. Nous ne sommes pas que deux dans cette mission.

— Je ne vous laisserez pas y aller ! Pas sans moi !

Fabian soupira et se tourna vers Gideon, son cadet, qui haussa les épaules.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui dire, Fab, répliqua-t-il. Elle ne nous laissera pas partir.

— Il le faut pourtant, s'énerva Fabian. Molly, il faut que nous y allions ! Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu dois rester ici.

— Jamais de la vie ! gronda la jeune rousse.

Fabian serra les poings et en levant les yeux, il accueillit d'un soupir de soulagement son salut.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Arthur, s'exclama Gideon en souriant. Tu tombes à pic.

— Molly ? s'enquit le jeune Weasley, inquiet pour sa compagne. Tout va bien ?

— Ne t'en mêle pas !

— Oh, au contraire ! s'exclama Fabian. Il a le droit de s'en mêler ! C'est votre enfant que tu veux mettre en danger, Molly !

— Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Arthur d'une voix plus forte afin qu'il ai enfin une réponse convenable.

Molly croisa les bras et souffla tandis que Gideon s'avançait vers son beau-frère, gêné.

— Dumbledore nous a confié une mission, expliqua-t-il. Et il n'a pas convié Molly du fait qu'elle est... (il observa le ventre de sa sœur) enceinte. Et elle voudrait nous accompagner.

— Mais c'est de la folie, chérie ! proclama Arthur. Et notre enfant ?

— Je ne peux pas laisser mes frères y aller tout seuls !

— Pour l'énième fois, Molly, nous ne serons pas seuls, dit Fabian en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Fol œil et Caradoc seront avec nous. Il n'y a rien à craindre !

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune Weasley et elle les laissa couler sur ses joues rondes en observant le visage dur de son grand frère. Celui-ci lâcha un nouveau soupir et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

— Nous reviendrons, dit-il en se détachant d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

— On compte sur toi, Arthur, intervint Gideon en lançant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé. Prends soin d'elle.

— Évidemment, répondit le grand roux en bombant le torse.

— Molly.

Il déposa un simple baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur avant de passer la porte de la maison. Dehors, deux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient les deux frères Prewett. Enfourchant son balai, Fabian lança un dernier coup d'œil à Molly, qui n'avait cessé de pleurer, et lui fit un signe de la main. Sur ses lèvres, la future mère pût lire un « à bientôt » chuchoté et cela lui arracha un nouveau sanglot. Car elle avait ce pressentiment, cette maudite impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Inquiet, mais impassible, Arthur passa un bras autour de la nuque de sa compagne et embrassa le haut de son crâne en regardant les quatre sorciers disparaître dans le ciel étoilé.

Une journée, puis une seconde. Molly ne dormait pas. Elle mangeait à peine. Arthur ne cessait de la raisonner « pour le bien de notre enfant », mais elle n'écoutait pas. Ses frères étaient absents, n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle et elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'ils n'en donneront plus. Elle voulait juste en avoir le cœur net. Elle souhaitait juste que ses craintes ne soit pas fondées.

Alors qu'elle dressait la table, que son mari lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans son fauteuil, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le couple échangea aussitôt un regard et tous les deux, ils se précipitèrent à la porte, excités à l'idée que ça puisse être Fabian et Gideon. Lorsque Arthur ouvrit, Molly sentit ses forces la quitter. Ce n'était pas ses frères qui se tenaient devant elle, mais bien Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey, tous deux arborant des mines graves. Alors, elle sut. Toutes ses peurs, les images qui avaient défilé dans sa tête ces deux derniers jours, n'avaient pas été fantasmagoriques. Elle porta une main à son ventre et laissa ses larmes quitter ses joues en secouant la tête. Arthur la soutient, craignant qu'elle ne tombe, tandis que les deux sorciers entraient dans la maison.

— Nous sommes désolés, Molly, murmura Dumbledore tandis qu'il voyait son ancienne élève pleurer dans les bras de son mari.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda ce dernier.

— On nous a tendu une embuscade, expliqua Alastor. Ils nous sont tombés dessus. Caradoc a disparu. Fabian et Gideon étaient à deux contre cinq. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Molly gémit plus fort, ne retenant pas son chagrin.

— Je leur avez dit de ne pas y aller... chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils y aillent.

— Ils sont morts en héros, déclara Alastor. Ils se sont battus avec bravoure.

— Mais ils sont morts ! hurla Molly, hors d'elle.

Le silence se fit dans la petite pièce. Arthur caressait doucement l'épaule de sa femme tandis qu'elle pleurait dans son cou. Il fit signe à Dumbledore qu'il était temps de partir et d'un commun accord, les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quittèrent la maison du couple Weasley. Molly lâcha alors toutes ses émotions, elle cria à s'en faire mal à la gorge, elle tapa du poing le torse d'Arthur, elle se tordit de douleur. Son mari la soutient du mieux qu'il le put, encaissa chacun de ses coups, écouta ses gémissements, impuissant. Il la fit asseoir par terre, doucement, dans l'entrée, et elle se blottit contre lui. Puis, il laissa couler une larme à son tour et laissa le terrible silence emplir la pièce.

Molly releva soudain la tête, les yeux exorbités.

— Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, la dernière chose qu'on a fait, c'est... se disputer.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et pleura de plus belle, sous le regard désarmé d'Arthur qui la prit dans ses bras de façon protectrice.

— On s'est disputé et je ne les reverrais jamais...


End file.
